A House Made of Straw
by Fargo222
Summary: The consequences of Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable's last encounter with Firefreezen, socially and personal.


A HOUSE MADE OF STRAW

November 20th – DARK GENESIS

Cade canalized all the energy the Hell team gave him to break through the gigantic orb of dark energy flying savagely that Firefreezen created around him, the evil demon extended both hands launching waves of dark dust towards Cade but he just flew past them with his eyes shining as he screamed trying to reach Firefreezen, down on Earth, Sonic and Deads where meditating sending more and more energy to Cade, their energy was combined with Cade's dark energy that was sleeping inside him until then, creating perfect balance inside Cade's body, he finally reached Firefreezen and tackled him in the air, then with a blast he dragged Firefreezen outside the orb like a rocket leaving a trail of black and grey clouds behind them, the orb started to dematerialize as the savage streams of darkness followed their master, from below the Hell team watched as a white light started to flash around them.

-YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK! – shouted Cade at Firefreezen, as he pointed towards where the Hell team where, they flew above the ground for a moment, in a moment where Cade also took the energy of each of them to complete the job, causing them to faint hitting the ground, Cade lifted Firefreezen again and flying many miles from the city, Firefreezen's dark streams finally caught up to them, but Cade was already too powerful, he looked at Firefreezen straight Into the eyes as they began to glow, then Cade's body turned into a blinding white light that caught Firefreezen as his demon skin started shattering getting sucked by the light, Firefreezen screamed and tried to escape as dark streams began to form the orb again but the light entirely absorbed Firefreezen destroying his physical form and trapping his evil energy inside the light, that exploded, launching a grey wave of energy across the world, there was nothing left of Firefreezen nor Cade Holter.

-O-

MEMORIES OF FORMER PRESIDENT LORGIO BUSTAMANTE JR.

PAGE 364

…there are events that made the world stood still and changed it forever, we've seen the fall of the Berlin wall, 9/11, Apollo 11 Moon Landing, Cade Holter's Tyranny, yet I think what happened on the recent days it's at the same level of both World Wars, my hopes to see the calm after the storm were quickly vanished by the sight of my country and the whole planet, being torn apart by the collision of different thoughts and ideas, not only two sides on the battlefield that was the media and the streets but so many I can't count them, some movements have more spotlight than others so it's hard to tell how many there really are, as they were advocating for more than the premise of "What to do with Sonicphantom, Deadskullable and their team, the people we can blame for the destruction of many cities around the world" or "They saved us from a greater menace, it could've been lot worse", but they were also advocating and claiming for me to be put on trial for supporting the demons that attracted the destruction to Earth, also the religious groups were heard a lot more than in previous years, their presence on the media was starting to seem obscene, and just as all the people from every movement, demanded a declaration from the Hell Brothers or any surviving members of their team, but they've seemed to disappear.

Recently I saw on the T.V that scientists have discovered a new material that was created during the energy wave they started calling the Dark Genesis, a material that was created when random objects and already existing materials (concrete, iron, porcelain…) were touched by this wave, the pattern is unclear and they mostly bet it was a random selection, I think I heard them say there were cases of people with bones made of it also from what I've seen and God knows what is left to discover about this after my time on this Earth is finished, the material is shown to be extremely hard, light and long-lasting, they want to know how this new material they simply call "Dark" (given its pitch black tone)could react to the bodies of the Hell Brothers or if there's some kind of relation, but as I previously said, nobody seems to find them, personally and may this words serve of my official declaration, I former President Lorgio Bustamante Jr. being relatively sound of mind and barely of body, declare that I haven't seen any of them to the date I write this, November 29th of 2015, and I have no knowledge of their whereabouts, nor if any of them have or had any children, as I previously stated on this text, we made a pact to never talk about any plans of forming a family, or about the existence of any descendent, as given the circumstances of our solid friendship, talking about it would endanger any kid that was and if it was born of any of us. That being said, it is no secret that my lovely wife and my son had to leave to a place I don't know about, I keep in touch with them through the computer but even though their hearts wish very deeply to see me in what could be my last days, I see myself in the painful need to prevent them from that, the people who want my head will not hesitate to take them with vile intentions, I'd like to state that my heart will always be with them and I love both of them very much.

Even though I previously said this could be my last days, those were the hopes of a dying old man talking, I have to recognize my wounds can't be healed and with great physical and sentimental pain I have to say farewell to you, dear reader, who took the time to take a look at my life and more specifically the happenings that will surely go down in history from the perspective of a dear friend of the two Brothers who for a long time protected this world and now are seen like monsters, please keep the following words in your mind as my last statement about all these, I did the best I could to protect the land and the world I love, I made mistakes I regret but from which I learned, Sonicphantom, Deadskullable, Lily Cabral, Marian Henderson and the rest of their friends and foes who in times of darkness allied to defeat a greater menace and protect us, will always be, for me at least, misunderstood saviors, I learned from them and they learned from us, I hope is in the heart of mankind to forgive them, and see them as I always did, because they are good, they are my friends and as I can't talk to them directly, now I say, thank you and good bye.

November 22nd

Two little kids wait in a hospital corridor, next to the door where they can hear the voice of the doctor explaining something they can't clearly hear, they are cousins, a little boy of 5 years old and a small girl 2 years younger, they could hear their parents talking to the doctor, and the doctor speaking back to them, after a while, a nurse came out of the room asking for the girl, the woman took both kids into the room, as they made their way between the people in the room, the two of them saw Lily, the little girl's mommy on the bed covered up to the stomach with the blanket, the girl saw her with the same innocent look of confusion, her father, Deadskullable, couldn't resist the scene and escaped the room and waited in the hallway, Lily turned to see her little daughter, with the only eye he could, the other was among the gauzes covering half of her face, some with small red stains and dots, that eye was completely white, like looking into the nowhere, Lily reached for her daughter and caressed her face while a small tear came out of her eye, he then softly touched her long brown hair rubbing her cheek with her thumb, the girl was still confused, the cables and tubes connecting to her mommy's body, the gauzes, the red stains, they were both speechless, but the love and touch of a mother says everything, Lily was glad her little girl was alright, then her father came in again with red eyes that showed he have cried, he sat next to her wife, and with a very serious face he asked the nurse to take the kids outside for a while, she did with compassion, then he asked the doctor to leave them alone, he then grabbed the bandaged left hand of his wife, and looked at his brother Sonic and his wife Marian.

-This is what I was afraid of Sonic…

-Honey, please not now - Lily interrupted.

-Lily please, just relax, I'll handle it – he then stood up and walked around the bed towards the couple. – Who would be next Sonic? This won't be the only time they attack us, what would be next, Sonic and who? – His brother stood still looking directly at him with sadness and some shame, which made him look down for a moment.

-…I don't know what to say...

-Deads, please there's no need to discuss this now… - Marian said.

-Then when, when it is too late?!, well we are getting there. – Deads eyes were slowly filling with tears.

-Brother...not all people of this Earth are like that.

-But look what some of them did Sonic, you must face it, the people of this Earth don't want us anymore, it is time that we let them live the lifes we almost ended, we have to face that we and the things and enemies we attract here are too dangerous for this world, who knows what would happen next, it could be you, it could be me, it could be any of us, specially our kids!

-Yes, I know! But think about them, if we leave this world, where are you going to raise them huh, in Hell? – Deadskullable looked at him without saying a word.

-Unless that…-said Marian.

-What? –said Deadskullable, looking at her with pain.

-We leave…but they stay… –A silence was the only thing in the room, Lily who up until now was just a spectator, began to understand.

-no…no, no, I won't leave my baby behind, if she stays I will too, Deads, say something, we can't left her! –Deadskullable was staring at the floor, thinking about what just happened. – No, please don't tell me you are considering it! – Deadskullable looked at the face of her wife and thought of everything that happened up to that moment, the way he tried to lift the car in fire, while people were throwing Molotov bombs at him, how he escaped the place being forced to attack people to defend her, the doctor telling him that she lost the sight in her left eye and the possibility of amputating her leg, he put his hand on his forehead and the other on the hip, walked around the room, he knows her, and if she says that she will stay with his daughter is because she will no matter what, he faced at one of the walls of the room and punched it with rage leaving a mark on it, he cried again in silence, meanwhile Sonic walked away from his wife looking at her with both disappointment and anger, it was difficult to her to face him so she just looked down and closed her eyes while one tear was squeezed out of them, Sonic face was filling with anger seeing everyone in the room in silence, like if they didn't even care to defend their kids, Sonic looked at his brother still facing the wall, Sonic was completely stunned, his own wife talking about forsaking their son, he exhaled through the nose like a raging bull and walked out of the room he walked pass the kids without even looking at them and as he kept walking he told the nurse with an anger in his voice to take them somewhere else, he walked round a corner and opened up a door with a Janitorial Room sign and locked himself in, the rage inside him was leaking in the form of flames in his hands lightening the small room, his fists where catching fire, he throw away all the things on the shelf in front of him and then he started punching the wall many times with both fists like a boxer hitting his punching bag, then he started kicking, burnt marks where starting to appear, but he didn't care about that or if the people outside where listening and they certainly where, he kept punching and kicking like a maniac for fifteen seconds but for him it felt like a whole day, until his fists where starting to hurt he stopped, the flames where burning out, all the rage inside him too, it was starting to be replaced with a deep sadness, he looked at his hands, maybe this is what they are talking about, maybe they being here is dangerous for the people of this world, then he started thinking about what Marian said before and the sadness turned to melancholy because he started considering it, he looked at the black burn marks on the wall, then at the floor, he stood still and then he collapsed into his knees, he cried in silence, now caring that the people outside could hear him, after a while he could stop crying, and with red eyes he stood up and opened the door and as he was expecting, the doctors and nurses where looking at him, he briefly looked back at them, put his hands inside his jacket pockets and walked away, but not towards Lily's room but far from it looking at the signs on the wall looking for one specifically he kept walking until he found that specific sign, the blue sign that said "Maternity Ward", he followed the arrow and the nurses with pink uniforms until he found what he was looking for, the glass with the babies behind, he walked slowly towards the glass, there wasn't many babies, just three separated from each other, the hallway was completely alone and the only nurses where behind the glass, he looked at the babies and smiled still with red eyes, if only he could go back in time to the moment Lucius was born and he stood behind that glass to look at him for the first time, if only he could live that moment one more time to say hello instead of saying goodbye today, but he couldn't, he just has his memories to revive that moment in his mind, his smile slowly fades remembering he must return to talk to them, he never thought that he'll have to make such a difficult decision in such a short time, he wanted to have his son in his arms for many years, give paternal advice, meet his first girlfriend, see him graduate, his head slowly approached to the glass until his forehead was touching it, the sight of those newborns now was torturing him, he closed his eyes, turned around and sat on the floor, looking at it trying to find courage on it, his thought and melancholy were interrupted by a voice coming not too far from him, he looked towards the voice and saw a pair of boots with dry mud on them walking towards him, then he looked up and saw a man wearing a dirty jacket with a hoodie and then a dirty mask with long black hair falling behind it, he instantly recognized that mask, it was Fargo, Sonic was surprised.

-Wha…what are you…what are you doing here? – He asked as Fargo sat next to the vending machine at the other side of the hallway.

-I could ask the same thing to you.

-I…you disappeared after the fight…

-I know…I…had something to do.

-Something related to you being here?

-…yes…look, I don't want this to be awkward between the two of us alright? I helped you and believe it or not I'm glad I did, and now that we are both here looking like…well…this, I think that we are both neutral here, alright?, what I'm trying to say is…I just want to talk to somebody I know, even if it's you – Sonic was confused at the neutral behavior of the assassin, for the first time he could look at some humanity on him, even with the mask on.

-…ok…

-…

-…so, I guess you've been here since that day.

-yes, kind of…

-can I ask why?

-…honestly I don't see why not, I don't like you, but I trust you.

-Huh – Sonic said as he chuckled with irony, followed by a head move from Fargo indicating the same.

-My…wife is here – Sonic looked at Fargo confused and stunned.

-I didn't knew you were married.

-I wasn't until yesterday, we married here, she is pregnant and…well – Sonic noticed the same melancholy that was inside him on Fargo – she got seriously hurt during one of Firefreezen attacks and…she isn't doing so well and…right now the doctors are trying to save our baby but…

-She may not survive… - said Sonic feeling compassion for his former foe, Fargo nodded and then looked down, after a respectful silence Sonic talked.

-I'm here because Lily and Deads got attacked by extremists and Lily got badly hurt…and just a few moments ago they were talking about abandoning Earth leaving our kids here to protect them and the people from us – Fargo looked up and they stared at each other's eyes, feeling compassion for each other.

-You know something…whatever happens tonight…I don't want to have anything to do with anything of these, the whole "destiny of humanity" thing and battles between good and evil, I'm tired of it, I'm retiring. – Sonic could understand that.

-…are you prepared?

-…No…are you?

-…No, but I must do it – he stood up.

-Good luck.

-…are we going to see you again? – Fargo chuckled and answered.

-I don't think so, big guy.

-well, in that case, thank you for helping us and…take care of yourself – Fargo nodded doing a gesture with his hand like a soldier – Goodbye Fargo, I hope you find peace.

-Goodbye Sonic.

Sonic turned around and walked back the same why he came, he arrived to Lily's room, the kids were no longer next to it, he entered the room and he noticed they were talking until he came in, Sonic looked at his brother.

-Sonic, is for the best.

-…I know…-everyone looked surprised and then Marian talked, she had signs of also been crying.

-We have agreed that we are going to be with them until Lily gets better, so that means we have a couple of months…

-…maybe more – said Lily.

-yes well… I guess that is going to give us some time to…

-I understand – said Sonic

-And… well you can contact them through the fire, right Deads? – Lily said trying to comfort Sonic.

-yes… - said Deads still with pain in his heart.

-Lily – Sonic said – please take care of Lucius, I know I can trust you – Lily surprised to the mature attitude of Sonic far more different from the one when he left just nodded at him with determination and commitment.

When they asked to the doctor about the recovering process, he told them that Lily's burns would heal in a month as they were only second grade burns, meditating and examining the situation after all emotions have been put aside was difficult, a lot of factors and scenarios where considered like Lucius being the first "pure" demon (a demon born from pure and true love) and Jezebel being a half-demon, they were unique in their kind and their parents were not sure if they would have powers or if they had which will they be, this problems were discussed in the following days so Lily could heal without too much to worry about, one day they came to the conclusion that they would have to be homeschooled as they couldn't risk their kids to suddenly have a demonic powers episode in a school full of kids, Sonic would also have to quit his job as CEO of Fantomcorp, but he came up with the idea of leaving the most trusted and intelligent man of the company in charge so he could financially help Lily, so one day he called that man into a private meeting with Deadskullable and Marian in Lily's room, the man was tall with European features like a prominent chin and cheekbones and a nose that looked like shaped from a rock, Marian was introduced to this man only once at a Christmas Party, and Sonic casually talked about him to Deadskullable once, however this man didn't talked much about his personal life, Sonic only knew that he served in Afghanistan were he lost both of his forearms and in their place there were a pair of robotic prosthetics designed by himself, but that wasn't a problem to him as he was shown to be the most intelligent and promising inventors in his company, which quickly earned him a place in the Board of directors, when Sonic and Deadskullable identity came to the public light and many of Sonic's associates resigned, this man stayed by Sonic's side. The man entered the room looking sober as always and respectfully greeting everyone, after a long while talking about the situation, the man agreed to take care of the company and helping Lily when she needed.

The month of recovering was almost complete and the time to leave was getting closer, the fear of telling the kids made them procrastinate the talk but no longer, they had to face it, one afternoon almost 6 pm, Deadskullable walked through the hospital parking lot pushing Lily in a wheelchair being followed by Sonic and Marian, Sonic with his arm around Marian as she was holding her tears, they arrived at Sonic's car where the man was waiting for them, he helped Deadskullable get Lily into the car before getting on his own car, when everyone was inside, Sonic drove followed by the man's car, and when they were finally at Deadskullable house, Sonic stared at it, he could hear Lucius playing, that sound slowly broke his heart as he walked out of his car, the group of serious and gloomy adults came closer to the house when they entered, Sonic payed the nanny and then she left, with Lily sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace and Deadskullable by her side carrying Jez on his strong arms, Marian was sitting on the couch hugging Lucius with one arm trying not to cry as he caressed his head, the look of confusion on his eyes was almost mixed with sadness, the man was standing near the door, Sonic invited him to come with him, Lucius looked even more confused at the man in a suit walking behind his father, Sonic mad a gesture to Lucius to get up, Sonic kneel to watch his son in the eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders.

-Hey champ, I wanna introduce you to a friend – Sonic then turned his face towards the man, and so did Lucius looking up to the mysterious figure.

-Hey little man, call me Rutger… - he reached his hand towards the kid, Lucius looked at the robotic fingers but didn't dare to touch them. Eventually the moment to explain came, everyone in the room helped because sometimes it was too difficult to do it, eventually Lucius's face was suddenly absent of innocence, explain to a kid that the people doesn't like their parents anymore and that leaving him is safer for him must be hard and terrible but his eyes were like the eyes of an adult and then the tears came, the kid hugged his dad and then his mother joined them, meanwhile in the kitchen Deadskullable and Lily explained Jez the best way they could, she was younger and she knew that her mommy would stay, Deadskullable hugged her as he cried and Jez started to cry for his dad, Rutger respectfully exited the house to leave the family have a last moment together.

But little did the four former defenders of humanity know that their actions on Earth would have consequences on other dimmensions, when Sonic, Marian and Deads said goodbye to their children promising one last time that they would keep in touch and where ready to enter the infinite void that is the Underworld and also the first stop to get to Hell (their final destination), they were welcomed by Charon the Ferryman that would take them to the other side of the River Styx and they would officially be in the Underworld and they could open the next portal that would take them to Hell, as they are high-ranking demons they are exempt of paying the traditional obol too Charon, this annoyed the ghostly depressed-looking man and he wasn't afraid to show it, once they arrived to the other side, as soon as the last of them put a feet on the wet cold ground, a tremor shook the giant cave they were in, the rocks in the ceiling began to crumble into little pebbles, the demons covering their heads, try to figure out what was going on, Deadskullable turned his head back to look at Charon's boat, but it was already vanished, in front of them the rocks of that cavern crumbled and formed strange shapes that they eventually realized was a face, a giant face ten times bigger than them and appeared to have a beard made of smaller stones, this giant apparition opened his eyes to reveal raging fire behind them that shined over them, then Deadskullable realized who was it, Hades, Greek god of the Underworld and the most powerful being Deads has ever known, the face starred at them as the tremors slowly stopped, Sonic looked at him and yelled:

-What do you want Hades?! – the face opened his giant mouth and from it, just like his eyes, there was raging fire inside and from it a little bit of mist mixed with smoke came out.

-HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AFTER WHAT YOU THREE HAVE DONE?! – His deep voice make their ears hurt and the top of the cave shiver – YOU INTERFERED IN MANKIND AND YOU EXPECT NOTHING TO HAPPEN?! –Deadskullable walked towards the god.

-We…

-SILENCE! NO EXCUSUE IS WORTH, YOU WERE STUPID IN GETTING INVLOVED WITH THE MAN, AND YOU WERE EVEN MORE STUPID TO RETURN HERE, AS MEMBER OF THE ASSEMBLY, I SENTENCE YOU TO AN ETERNITY IN THE UNDERWORLD, STRANDED FROM ANYTHING AND ANYONE! – Hades bad temper and strict and cold character was legendary, but that didn't stopped Marian from walking towards him and yell at him:

-Wait just a second, you can't do that, our kids are up there, Deads's wife…!

-YOU THINK I CARE? THOSE INTERESTS ARE MUNDANE, AND ONLY THE MAN IS PRIMITIVE ENOUGH TO CARE ABOUT THAT, I CAN SEE YOUR LONG STAY WITH THEM HAS MADE YOU AS ORDINARY AS THEM! – Marian looked at him now with fear for what was about to happen, even though it had no pupils, Sonic and Deadskullable could feel that giant face looking at them – SUCH A WASTE – with these words three flames inside Hades mouth came out like tentacles, with fire spinning around them, it grabbed Deadskullable burning his clothes and his human form, then Marian, Sonic tried to save her but this was pointless, Hades grabbed him to, the giant mouth opened even wider, Deadskullable turned into his demon form and tried to fight it, but he couldn't, Hades was to powerful, and Sonic did the same, and then Marian, but it was the same story, the flames dragged them into the mouth and then everything went from heavily hot to super cold, they began to fall between mist and black clouds, Deadskullable fell, Marian fell, Sonicphantom fell, time passes differently between dimensions, they knew they were falling very quickly, but it felt like an eternity, they thought they would never touch ground, they looked like flying until from between the mist, the wet dirt appeared, it came up to them and crashed with them, with confusion they raised their heads and they contemplated the sad, cold and wet vision called Underworld.


End file.
